Diana Henning
Diana Henning (June 27th, 1995) was born in Indigo Bay to Elizabeth Henning and Ethan Blackwell. She was born out of an affair between her mother and Ethan. She was raised by her adoptive father Gale Henning. Her mother died when she was only 3 years old. Her mother was killed by Witch Hunters. Diana discovered she was a witch when she was young, and she and her half-sister Trinity Mays (though the two would not learn of their relationship until later) would become fairly good friends until Trinity's father died. When her other half-sister Cassie Blackwell moved to town, the two became friends. Upon learning that Ethan Blackwell was her father, she instantly hated him. But upon learning her own father killed Cassie's mom and grandma, she was very conflicted. She never told Cassie the truth, keeping it to herself. She was the only one of the Blackwell siblings not to be a suspect in the Gemini Murders. =Early Life= Diana was born in Indigo Bay Virginia. Growing up she and Trinity Mays were good friends. She was a fairly shy girl who wasn't very interested in dating guys. She always wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. It was her dream because she always looked up to her father. The two were very close growing up, and she was his little girl. Diana wasn't good at making friends, but had quite a few close ones. =High School= In High School, Diana was a straight A student. She and Trinity drifted apart after Trinity's dad died. Diana didn't have many friends, and didn't participate in after school activities very much. Her grades remained high throughout most of high school. She would later be in the running to be valedictorian. She always wanted to attend Harvard, though her father always wanted her to go to VCU because it was closer. =Befriending Cassie= Diana befriended Cassie Blackwell when she first came to town. Cassie was her first new friend in a long time. The two got along very well, despite the fact their mothers didn't get along. Cassie and Diana hit it off quickly, and would often do things together. When Cassie's grandmother died she and Cassie roomed together. She tried helping her through the very hard time. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, two of her friends were suspects. This worried her greatly. But worse yet, her father was a suspect as well. During the investigation she discovered her father wasn't her real father and that Trinity and Cassie were her half-sisters. After learning this she wasn't very close to either of them. She hated her real father. But after learning her real father killed Cassie's mother and grandmother, she felt she had nobody left. =Later LIfe= After the murders are solved, Diana finishes high school and then moves out of town with this college boy that she met. She never returns to town. She and Cassie never speak again. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Witches Category:MISTX0